Arrest and Capture
Title: Arrest and Capture Players: Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, Juliet Parrish, Michael Donovan, Nathan Bates, and Ham Tyler Location: Dr Aker's Clinic - Los Angeles, Science Frontiers, and Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: As the Chief of Security, Heather has been ordered to bring Mike and Julie by midnight, or she's gone! But Julie wants her cover kept… LOG BEGINS (Heather O'Leary) - Helicopter #567 begins a slow descent. It is going to land on the top of the building the clinic is in. Heather O'Leary says, "Julie... I can't capture just you... You understand that, right?" Juliet Parrish is standing in the shadow portion of the alley next to the building, fairly well hidden actually. She slumps there, looking bedraggled and exhausted in her mismatched jacket and jeans. Anyone just walking by probably wouldn't pay her any unusual attention. Juliet Parrish says, "Good luck then." Heather O'Leary says, "Julie.... Please, tell me what you want me to do. I can come get the *both* of you, from the roof of the clinic, and we can get the hell out of town. Ditch the chopper, and contact the rest of the Resistance... or... I can come capture the both of you, and do it that way anyways. I'm not going to let you die, just because you want to be a martyr." (Heather O'Leary) - Helicopter #567 lands on the rooftop, and slowly begins to shut down. When the rotors stop moving, the doors open, and out pop two people. Juliet Parrish says, "We need someone inside Science Frontiers. And whether Bates gets me now, or later...it doesn't matter. He'll just hunt all of us like dogs until he does." Michael Donovan looks somewhat impatiently at whomever it is tending to his wound. If it wasn't for the niggling little detail of severe blood loss, he'd never have let his attention waver from getting Julie to safety. As it is, he appears anxious to get on the run again, not wanting to give Bates the satisfaction of having won this one. Heather O'Leary mutters something under her breath, "Stubborn woman..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "Unless you remind her that we're losing that anyway..." Heather O'Leary says, "Fine. I take you in... When that happens, Bates kills us both. You still don't have anyone inside. You and Donovan meet me and... my assistant in the stairs, by the roof. We'll figure something out." Juliet Parrish says, "He won't kill you. Not without better reason. We'll take care of you...you know that. The Resistance would never forgive you for giving me and Mike up, or so he'd believe. Besides, if you get us in, you know who to tell how to get us out. Fine, we'll be there." Juliet Parrish sighs into the radio before stuffing it into her pocket and moving to enter the building the clinic is in. It takes her only a minute or two to locate the specific room Mike's being treated in. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little in relief. "Well, that's one problem solved." She adjusts her sunglasses and wig, to make sure they're on properly. Michael Donovan looks about ready to force-feed the roll of gauze to the clinician who appears, in his mind anyway, to be taking their sweet old time about things. He looks to Julie as she reenters and pulls himself upright. Doctor Aker's frowns at Mike, "Donovan, I should call Mr. Tyler right now, and have him pick you and Dr. Parrish up immediately and get you out of the City.... I shouldn't let you and her go running... but you two are the boss..." He finishes the last of the stitches, than the Resistance Doc hands Mike some painkillers and some antibiotics, "You know the drill. Antibiotics 3 times a day, painkillers every 4 to 6 hours, as needed." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and moves to the stair access. She opens the door for 'Jennifer', than slips in after her. Elizabeth Maxwell nods, walking for the stairway, and waiting. Juliet Parrish taps on the door before popping her head in. "You think you can get him away, Doctor?" she asks quietly, head tilting to the side. Doctor Aker's shakes his head slightly, "Not if Bates is watching the clinic... If he isn't... I might be able to." Michael Donovan blinks once, as apparently bullet injuries have a positive effect on one's powers of comprehension, or at least this one does. "Whoa. Whoa. Hey. Slight pronoun problem there, Docs," he addresses the pair. "If I'm leaving, it's not without her." "How long do you need him to be diverted from it?" Juliet pushes, half stepping into the room, and pointedly averting her gaze from Mikes. Yup, not going there! Heather O'Leary frowns slightly, "How long does it take for them to climb two sets of stairs?" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head and shrugs. "Not a clue. Evidently longer than we thought." Aker's sighs, "Julie..." He sighs, "I'd need to be sure they were gone, completely gone, and I would say an hour for that, than 20 minutes to get him out of sight, but...." He pauses, "He won't leave without you, so what is the point?" "Fine," Juliet sighs, looking pained for a moment before she shifts her gaze to Mike. "No point in having gotten you treated then. We have a ride waiting to take us to Bates." Aker's remains silent at that. Heather O'Leary starts to reach for her radio, than pauses, "We'll give them five more minutes...." Michael Donovan straightens slightly at that, but says nothing further on the matter. Saving Julie from Bates was not -too- complicated the last time. Saving her again, while unarmed and faced with superior numbers shouldn't be -too- impossible. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at Heather and rolls her eyes. "Right." She watches down the stairs idly. Juliet Parrish merely nods, stepping back to allow Mike to lead the way. "Upstairs." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "I wish there was another way." Michael Donovan does precisely that, in case their 'ride' gets any funny ideas. It seems that several people on the Science Frontiers payroll, Bates inclusive have been having funny ideas regarding Julie. "Let's go then," he says somewhat briefly as he departs the clinic for the staircase. Juliet Parrish wants to be strong, but well. Mike's so close, and the future so uncertain, she can't help herself. She reaches silently for his hand as he passes her by. (All together now.....awww!). Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and nods at Heather, continuing to watch the stairs. "I'm not sure there is. It's the worst situation possible, almost." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Maybe after I take them to Bates, you can get back to the Ranch, and get Tyler... Get a raid on Science Frontiers, and rescue them..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little. "We'll need a pretty heavily armed assault for that..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Actually, land a Skyfighter on the roof. Take out the one guard there, than come down the stairs. If you are quick, you can get in and out, before the guards outside try anything... especially if you hit just after dark..." Michael Donovan gives the hand a firm squeeze of his own (Double "Awww!") and begins to lead Julie to what apparently must be their destination. The way his gaze wanders suggests, however, that he's still looking for a way out of this damn mess. Juliet Parrish steps onto the last landing in the stairs, just before the roof, behind Mike, looking quite forlorn in his too-large jacket, and her jeans, and no shoes. Awww. Heather O'Leary is standing by the door, with Elizabeth, or rather, her alter ego, standing besides her. She doesn't look happy. "Before we do this... Remember, it is not to late to get the hell out of here." Elizabeth Maxwell keeps silent in her brown wig, darkened face, and shades. She glances between Heather and the two others, letting a soft sigh out of her nose. "And get you, and the rest of the Resistance, killed too? Or driven into hiding where we'd all be useless?" Juliet shakes her head slowly. "Mike can make up his mind, but I've made up mine." Michael Donovan frowns at that, the last pieces of the puzzle he was missing finally seeming to fall into place. "My decision's already been made," he answers resolutely. Heather O'Leary bites her lip, "So... I have to explain to Tyler why he is in command now? For getting you both killed?" "You can tell him that, for once, I'm not going to be fast-talked or bullied out of following my gut," Julie replies quietly, tightening her grip on Mike's hand. "Let's just go...please." Elizabeth Maxwell elbows Heather gently, frowning at that comment and shaking her head. Elizabeth Maxwell's voice sounds quietly in Heather's head then. "I'll have Tyler and the crew down in the shuttle on time, I'll just need to know if anything changes." Michael Donovan smiles a bit grimly at the exchange, "The movement's more important." Gee, he sounds eerily like Julie when he says that. "It's up to you guys to keep things going if we don't get back." Not 'when', he says, 'if'. He manages to crack a smile, and adds with the usual Donovan gallows humor, "Besides, if he's as efficient a jailer as he is a fighter, we'll be back in time for dinner." Heather O'Leary glances at Jennifer, "Go get Security to leave the Clinic area... Call Bates, tell him I am flying them in... and than... go do what I told you." Juliet Parrish sighs softly, stepping closer to Mike. She doesn't need to say a word, all their earlier argument's forgotten, as she slips an arm around his waist, turning a moment later to wrap her other around as well, holding tight. Her face presses against his neck, and she simply stands there. Elizabeth Maxwell nods to Heather politely, standing to parade rest, and slipping for the stairs. "Yes, ma'am." Then she hurries down to tell them, and make her call. Michael Donovan's hand continues holding Julie's firmly. While he takes a moment to gaze lovingly at her, it might seem all too brief as far as the lovers in question are concerned before he turns his attention back to Heather. "You might want to hit me at some point," he suggests to "Security Chief O'Leary", "I don't think Bates'll buy me having given up without a fight. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Michael Donovan ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Juliet Parrish ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS Juliet Parrish is rather absorbed in just holding Mike, the last time for who knows how long, but she frowns as the familiar voice reaches her ears. "Li..." she begins before biting it back, and nodding. "Mike's right." Heather O'Leary sighs, "Donovan... I *don't* want to hurt you anymore than my actions of returning you to Bates is going to do... He will have you sent to Diana, after he forces you to watch him.... Do things to Julie." Juliet Parrish tightens her arms around Mike at the mention of what Bates will likely have planned before she sighs. "We know, Heather...we know what will happen." she assures the other woman, pulling back just slightly from Mike. Michael Donovan takes a breath. "We've got it under control," he lies. "You do your part of this, we'll take care of the rest, alright?" Heather O'Leary nods, "I'll do whatever I can to make your... Time with Bates as short and painless as possible...." She motions slightly to Mike, "Did the Doc give you Painkiller? If not, I have some in the chopper. I want you both to take some before you get to Science-Frontiers. It will help you..." Elizabeth Maxwell radios Heather soon enough from below, after taking care of business. "Security force has left the area as per your orders, and Bates has been informed of your impending arrival with the 'prisoners'. Moving out to handle the rest now." "Don't you dare do anything to cast the least bit of suspicion on you, do you understand me, O'Leary?" Juliet answers, her voice soft and steely before she steps back slightly from Mike, nodding. "Might as well take them now, Bates won't let you keep them..." She also holds her hand out, waiting. Michael Donovan grimaces a bit at that. "I'll manage," he lies again, not really wanting to be any less aware of things than he is presently. Hideous torture or no hideous torture. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I'll need any guns, knives, lasers, or radio's you might have... I... I have to keep up appearances." This will be easier in front of Bates, but taking her two friends to their death? That is never easy... unless Tyler gets there in time. Juliet Parrish has no weapons, but hands over the radio after a moment. "Let's just get this over with, make it easier on all of us." She tries to smile, and almost succeeds. "Let them all know it was a gift fighting with them, eh, O'Leary?>" Michael Donovan shrugs lightly at Heather, "I'm clean," he says simply, perhaps still mildly upset at that lucky swipe that Bates got in on him. Heather O'Leary just nods her head at Julie. There might be a tear in her eye, "I.... I'm sorry. I was supposed to keep you safe from Bates...." She opens the Roof Door, and motions Mike and Julie towards the Chopper. "It's my own fault," Juliet assures Heather, keeping her grip on Mike until the last possible moment, holding his hand tightly as she moves towards the 'copter. "Don't you blame yourself." Michael Donovan scowls slightly, despite harboring his own share of personal guilt in the matter. "Follow your own advice, Julie. None of us is to blame on this one." Juliet Parrish glances over her shoulder at Donovan, and smirks softly. "Alright...tonight, no one is to blame." she agrees quietly, before taking the last step up and into the helicopter. Heather O'Leary just follows. She is really hoping Tyler and Elizabeth get back in time. Heather O'Leary moves the chopper into the air, and her eyes are a little overworked. A few tears, and the setting sun work against her. But she turns the Helicopter towards Science-Frontiers Michael Donovan has his arm securely wrapped around Julie, offering what comfort he can, given the circumstances. Heather O'Leary notices the extra guards on the Roof, and sighs, Damn! She speaks softly into her radio... Heather O'Leary says, "Not tonight. Bates' quadrupled the guard..." Juliet Parrish looks out the window, then up at Mike before she smiles slowly. "Love, do me one last favor before we land..." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Any idea how to keep them alive until we can, then?" Michael Donovan nods once solemnly. Heather O'Leary says, "I *think* I can guarantee Bates won't kill them tonight... It might mean Doc Parrish gets Raped... or at least, fondled..." Outside, the limping Mr. Bates can be seen. Just as the Chopper sets down, he seems to be smiling, widely. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "As much as she's been through, you do realize that if it's the former it's likely going to be the point where she has a nervous breakdown?" Heather O'Leary says, "Unless there is a group of 20 coming in, it appears that Bates is taking no chances tonight. I'll do what I can..." As the chopper sets down, Julie actually smiles coolly at Bates, waving before she turns in her seat towards Mike. She lifts her hands to the back of his head, pulling him close, and pressing her lips firmly against his. She makes a great showing for Bates of what he always wanted but never got, while at the same time silently telling Mike everything that's on her mind, and in her heart. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "Acknowledged..." Michael Donovan leans into the kiss, returning it full measure, with interest, almost certainly keeping up his own end of the wordless conversation, mind and heart likewise laid bare. While part of him gets a slight charge out of putting on a show for Bates, the vast majority of him is determined to make sure that their would be judge, jury, and executioner comes out of this with a wheelchair instead of a limp if he even *suggests* he's going to have his way with Julie. Bates is rather pissed at that sight, but he has plans.... Heather sets the chopper down, than climbs out of the Chopper, bringing up her Pistol, "Out." She glances at Bates, "Signed, Sealed, and Delivered." She says without any emotion in her voice. Juliet Parrish pulls back, whispering softly to Mike as her fingers gently caress his cheek, her eyes locked with his for a long moment after Heather's order. Finally, though, she does turn her back on Mike, and move to step out of the helicopter. Juliet Parrish mutters to Michael Donovan, "Thank... loving... for... of your... with me.... happens, remember. I... only..." Bates just smiles, "Excellent. Excellent. Bring them to my Office... Everything is prepared for them." He pauses, "That talk earlier... Forget I mentioned anything about questioning your loyalty. You have proved yourself this afternoon." "Oh, Nathan?" Julie calls, a little too sweetly, as she moves from the chopper towards Nathan Bates. Presuming she's not stopped (What threat is an unarmed, tiny little blond woman, right?), she draws to a stop just in front of him... Heather O'Leary steps in between Nathan and Julie. Don't do anything stupid, is her thought. Of course, she can not control Julie, but... Well, she has to keep her alive. She grabs Julie's arm, and with her other hand, motions to Donovan, indicating one of the guards should grab him. Michael Donovan glares menacingly at the guards as he's promptly manhandled. Either he's putting up a decent struggle or he's faking it rather well. After all, the more menacing he seems, the less attention will be paid to the more harmless seeming prisoner. Juliet Parrish is pulled to a stop by Heather, and with her forward momentum, ends up half-turned around. She eyes the woman holding her for a long moment before actually spitting straight into O'Leary's face. Ew. Silently, she begs forgiveness while out loud she growls out a clear, "Bitch." Heather O'Leary winces at the spit, and to keep up appearances, she forces her hand to come up, and give one, stinging, slap across the face to Julie. Her hand is cupped, just right, to make it sound loud, but not actually hurt a lot. "Keep your spit, slut. You'll need it for the other things your mouth can do." Yes, Nathan already explained, in detail, just what is planned for Julie, and how Heather gets to help. But the force of the trapped air, while not hurting, is sufficient to leave a red mark, which of course helps with appearances. Julie's head pulls slowly back towards center, fire in her eyes, as she returns quietly, "Anything that gets inserted gets bitten off." Apparently, Heather's remark gets a rise out of Mike, as he tries with renewed (and perhaps genuine) vigor to pull himself free of the guards that are restraining him. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Michael Donovan ATTRIBUTE: Strength (Hard) SUCCESS Bates chuckles loudly, than says simply to O'Leary, "Enough, Miss O'Leary. Any more pain to her, will be caused by me." Uh Oh, Donovan is free. Good hired thugs seem increasingly hard to find these days, as Mike Donovan struggles free of them. That accomplished, with a roar that borders on primal, he makes a beeline towards the immediate threat to Julie's well-being, the ever-so-loathable Mr. Bates. Heather O'Leary's hands move away from Julie, and she moves to intercept Donovan, she slips low, and swings her leg in a sweep, to make the Newsman drop to the roof floor. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Michael Donovan with Martial Arts Leg Sweep and Misses! Oops, and letting go of Julie too? As Michael charges, and Heather goes for Michael, Julie goes for Bates, though she doesn't utter a cry. Claws bared, she leaps, hoping to tackle Bates to the ground, and tear his flesh from his bones, perhaps. One of the goons tries to step between Julie and Bates, but is not quite fast enough. But he should be able to get to her before Julie does too much. The guard turns, and brings up a Taser. He fires at Julie... As Julie lunges for Bates and Heather misses him, Mike changes targets in mid-stride and goes for the goon who's attempting to interfere with Julie's assault on Bates. If it perpetuates the mayhem a little bit, they might just be able to find a way out of this ungodly mess. Maybe. Of all the...the Taser hits Julie, somewhere, and with a mute cry, the doctor's eyes flare wide as her body convulses. It takes only a moment, and the exhausted woman falls in a forced-unconscious heap at Bates' feet. Heather O'Leary sighs as she has to use the big things on Mike. She pulls out a Laser Pistol, and makes sure it is set for stun. She fires it at the Unsuspecting Newsman. Michael Donovan is hit square in the back by Heather's crack shooting. As he crumples to the ground, the last thing he sees is Julie's own lapse into unconsciousness. Bates claps, "Bravo. Very Good Miss... Heather." He smiles at her, all turned on by her being such a turncoat to the Resistance. Meanwhile, back at the Ranch.... Throughout the ranch, The sound of a vehicle driving in at VERY high speed then stopping very quickly can be heard from the front yard. Elizabeth Maxwell is hurrying out of the car after stopping it, with the brown wig intact and sunglasses still on. She hurries frantically towards the ranch house. Ham Tyler frowns, "Who the fuck are you?" as he catches sight of Elizabeth. Elizabeth Maxwell pulls to a stop, dropping the weapon from her jacket on the ground to start, then yanking the sunglasses and wig off. "The bearer of bad news, that's who. Big trouble in town. Bates told Heather to capture Mike and Julie by midnight, and they're trying to keep her cover. Heather already told me how to get into the building and out of it quickly, for a rescue..." Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "Shit... Tell me. Now." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "Land on the roof in a fighter, just after dark. There's only one guard up there, evidently, I'm assuming that won't be changed, or that she'll tell us if it has, but best be prepared. Then its down the stairs into the building and back up. Depending on how many guards are in their detention area... she can't blow her cover by making the guard lighter than Bates wants..." Ham Tyler nods, "And than, Bates kills her for betraying him? We can't waltz in there like that, without making it look like we are there to kill anyone in the way of getting Juliet and Donovan back." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "Essentially, the roof is the least guarded spot, the only one not likely to require a large scale military assault to get into. They may double or triple the guard or put people in the stairs, I'm guessing. The pad and stairs is an extreme vulnerable point if it's used, by its nature." Ham Tyler nods, "And do we kill O'Leary? If we don't either kill her, or take her with us, Bates might kill her..." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "Shoot her to look convincing, probably, but not complete kill. Neutralize the other guards and it'll look like she got shot and knocked out trying to return fire, which she'll probably have to do, without looking too much like she's trying to miss..." Ham Tyler says softly, "We don't have near enough people tonight... G... Mike and Julie are going to have to last until tomorrow night. I just sent a lot of people on a raid...." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "By tomorrow either one of them or both of them could be in Diana's hands. If we move quickly enough, the guard is supposed to be not that heavy. They have so many guards at all the other points... I'm getting this all direct from Heather. She's the one who sent me back with the plan." Ham Tyler nods, "We'll need more than you and me... Other than us, it is Willie... and... I think that is it." Of course, Willie is babysitting. Ham doesn't know it yet though. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little. "Willie is tied up on an errand for Heather. I just don't know..." Ham Tyler sighs, "Elizabeth, we have to trust O'Leary to keep them alive, until we can plan this mission... We can't do it alone..." Heather O'Leary says, "Not tonight. Bates' quadrupled the guard..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit at that. "If there was only one guard on the roof, we should be able to..." She stops short at the radio, and sighs. "Dammit." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Any idea how to keep them alive until we can, then?" Heather O'Leary says, "I *think* I can guarantee Bates won't kill them tonight... It might mean Doc Parrish gets Raped... or at least, fondled..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "As much as she's been through, you do realize that if it's the former it's likely going to be the point where she has a nervous breakdown?" Heather O'Leary says, "Unless there is a group of 20 coming in, it appears that Bates is taking no chances tonight. I'll do what I can..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "Acknowledged..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs softly and looks down at the ground, rubbing her face slightly. "Dammit..." Ham Tyler sighs, "Elizabeth.... I'm sorry." He seems pretty upset by the whole idea... He rests a hand on Liz's shoulder, "I'll... I'll do something I haven't done in ages... I'll pray for them." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little. "Heather is pretty creative... We should at least get them back. And if Julie hasn't been raped, we're fine. If she has..." She glances around. "Know any other resistance groups close to here, who have a shrink?" Ham Tyler nods slightly, "There is a couple... I'll get on the radio, and call them in..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "If we need them. I wouldn't want to pull them off until we know for certain..." Ham Tyler nods, once. "All right.." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods, rubbing her face a little, at the darkening makeup. "If we can just get them out of there without that happening to her... Just need to do it so Heather's cover isn't blown... Without the wig and makeup, I won't be recognized..." Ham Tyler frowns, "I was wondering why you are wearing that crap... what did you do, join the team of Science Frontiers?" Elizabeth Maxwell rolls her eyes. "How do you think Heather is gonna get information to us without it looking suspicious? I'm supposed to be her personal assistant/guard/thug/gofer, so can be excused more easily as being 'out on assignment' and not being there much except when I need to get something from her to pass along." Ham Tyler nods, "I'm sure Doc and Gooder know nothing about that... do they?" Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit. "they may have figured it out tonight, I had to acknowledge an order from Heather in case security people were watching." Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Don't worry, we'll get them back, and they can yell at you about it." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "I'm hoping they don't too much. It's all completely planned out, there's nothing to worry about. When I'm there, I work directly in Heather's private office." Ham Tyler nods slightly, "We'll see... I... I don't know what I'm going to do, if we don't get them back..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "If we don't get them back it's essentially your show." Ham Tyler shakes his head, "No... It'll be yours. They won't follow me like they will you." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "I'm at best just the messenger, if I have to be, you're the tactician, I'm not. As you've noted before, some of the plans I come up with seem to have... quite a bit of risk in spots." Ham Tyler nods, "So we share. You lead them, I plan... But we are WAY ahead of ourselves, they aren't dead yet." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at that... "Well,. yeah, I was just gonna say..." She shakes her head. "At this point, I'm just worried about what'll happen to Julie first." Ham Tyler says softly, "Trust O'Leary... that is all I can say." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little. "I do. But she has to maintain her cover, and that severely limits what she can do." Ham Tyler nods, "I'm sure she can do more than you think..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "I'm hoping so." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and rubs her face again. "I don't need to be in disguise now... this stuff itches." Ham Tyler nods, "Go take it off..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little, slipping for the door. "I'll be back in a moment." Elizabeth Maxwell slips back into the yard a little later, her face totally washed, and her clothes changed. "Much better..." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13